Munitions
Munitions is the seventeenth episode of the second season. Plot Open with a group led by Rick Shay, Weaver, and Vegard trekking through the forest. They meet up with Rusty at an old gunpowder warehouse. They load the gunpowder into Rusty's vans and order him to take them to a nearby stronghold constructed for this very purpose. The men will stay behind and rip up the rails. Meanwhile, at said stronghold, The Thin Controller is discussing investigating the warehouses with Darren. He and Darren both agree that diesels are much safer than steam engines for that sort of job, and are very happy that The Fat Controller provided many diesel engines for this very purpose. Suddenly, a man dressed in military garb, identifying himself as General Zen, pulls up in a green van. He shouts at Darren and the Thin Controller to stand aside, since he will be taking order of this operation. He then reveals to the two that they will be unloading a new shipment of explosives, to which the Thin Controller and Darren object to. He also reveals that a military base has been constructed, to which the two also object to, but General Zen does not listen, and drives away in his jeep to HQ. We are then shown the military base, where Diesel is giving orders to Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, and Splatter and Dodge. Derek and Norman object, but Diesel, as always, sees it as a chance to prove that diesels are better than steam engines. Rusty arrives on the site to deliver the gunpowder he picked up from the warehouse, and Diesel snaps at him. Two jeeps almost identical to the green one General Zen drives pull up and give orders to the Diesels under Zen's orders. Meanwhile, inside the military base, Arry and Bert are talking to a mysterious man in black (the same one as seen on the balcony in Grim Messengers of Doom) and his hitman. The man orders Arry and Bert to disperse and at least appear as if they are working. He states that his plan is a masterpiece in the works and heads off with his hitman to put his plan into action. Suddenly, a shrill whistle is heard and the ghost of Patriot flashes into the frame for a brief second before fading. We then cut to the Standard Gauge Railway, where BoCo, Edward, Arthur, and James are discussing the "Munitions Operation", being sent there to watch the operation by The Fat Controller. Suddenly, General Zen and three other men pull up in the green jeeps, identified as Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster. General Zen orders the engines to leave the premises, to which the engines refuse. The engines, however, are forced to leave by Muddle. James mentions that he thinks that storing munitions and fuel in the same place is a very bad idea, to which all of the engines agree. Arthur leaves to warn everyone at the base of the danger. At the military base, Paxton is delivering fuel when Arthur arrives on the scene. His driver warns everyone of the foolishness of delivering munitions and fuel in the same place. Suddenly, the man in black and his hitman apeear, unseen, on a balcony. Paxton accidentally derails, and hitman fires on Paxton's fuel tanker, starting a small fire. The man in black and his hitman, having accomplished their goal, beat a hasty retreat. The fire begins rapidly spreading, and General Zen and his subordinates, including the loyal Captain Grant, desperately attempt to regain control of the situation, to no avail. The engines evacuate the premises, and Paxton goes to warn Edward, James, and BoCo. Harold arrives and informs everyone that the fire brigade is on its way. Filibuster is caught in an explosion and destroyed, and his driver is killed. Inside the base, The RockStarz are performing before being caught in an explosion, to which a nearby Lars remarks, "Righteous!" While Derek, Diesel, and Norman are evacuating, Derek overheats, and Norman and Diesel leave him behind. Arthur doubles back to move the fuel out of the way of the fire, and Muddle arrives on the scene. He is ordered to make sure all the men sound the alarm, but before he can do that, a building collapses on top of him and his driver, crushing them. Paxton warns BoCo, James, and Edward of the fire, and Arthur arrives with the fuel. Mayhem pulls up and orders the engines to evacuate. He also reveals that only Norman and Diesel escaped, and BoCo goes to try and save him, with Edward accompanying him. James and Arthur leave to transport the fuel elsewhere. Norman and Diesel escape the complex, and Norman feels bad about leaving Derek behind. Suddenly, the two towers in front of them explode, toppling over and blocking the path. The Thin Controller and Darren arrive on the scene, and head into the burning complex to save Derek and his driver. Meanwhile, Mayhem is giving orders to Splatter and Dodge, as well as a handful of soldiers. However, a building falls and crushes Mayhem and his driver, while Splatter and Dodge escape. Soon, Darren and The Thin Controller arrive on the scene, where Derek's driver is attempting to fix him. They decide that they must leave Derek behind and leave in order to find any other lives in danger and save people. Outside the base, Captain Grant informs General Zen that they can't hold out much longer. Zen does not want to order a full evacuation, but he is suddenly hit by a flying piece of debris. Inside the base, two soldiers are trapped by a fire, but Harold arrives in the nick of time and lifts them to safety. The Thin Controller, Darren, and Derek's driver see Genera; Zen lying on a strecher being hauled by four soldiers. The Thin Controller tells the soldiers that he will help them get the general to safety. At the seaside, James tells Arthur to leave the fuel behind and leave. They are delayed, however, when a building falls and blocks their path. Arthur's flatbed is then lit on fire by flaming debris which flies towards him. We then rejoin Arry and Bert as they meet up with the man in black, who orders them to get him out of there before anyone spots them. The man then blows up a passage through which the general and his saviors could escape, part of which falls on Sidney. As the men are passing through, Captain Grant notices the man in black and asks who he is. Darren ushers him along, but the man in black mutters "No loose ends...." At the site where Derek has broken down, Edward and BoCo arrive. Just then, a building behind them blows up, blocking their path. BoCo then sacrifices himself by using himself as a battering ram, crashing through the burning building to give Edward and Derek a path to escape through. The Thin Controller, Darren, Derek's driver, and the soldiers carrying General Zen arrive at the passageway which the man in black had blown up. They think it is hopeless, but the Thin Controller grabs a nearby grenade launcher and shoots down a block of metal, which collapses and creates an impromptu walkway. The men walk across, and just in time, as the walkway collapses as soon as Darren crosses. General Zen then briefly regains consciousness and is informed of what happened. The men then board Harold, who lands specifically to pick them up and transport them to safety. Meanwhile, inside a safe, unsinged area of what remains of the military base, Diesel and Norman are being informed of what happened to BoCo by Derek and Edward. However, a fireman arrives and informs them that BoCo is a tad singed, but he is alive and well, and so are his crew. James and Arthur were also discovered, safe and sound. Sidney was also discovered alive and well, without a clue as to what happened. At another area of the base, the oil tycoon Walter Sliggs is complaining to the soldiers due to his investment in the military base going to waste, as well as one of his various oil refineries being destroyed by the fire. Grant ignores him and walks away. In the medical area of the military base, the medic is thanking The Thin Controller and Darren for going back to attempt to save lives. The medic also says that they will tend to the injured and extinguish what is left of the flames. Harold tells the Thin Controller that he will be their eye in the sky, and is sent out to see if there is anyone still in need of assistance. The Thin Controller informs Zen that he is being stripped of his rank and dishonorably discharged for his "fine performance" that evening. Zen thanks the Thin Controller for saving his life, and the Thin Controller gives Zen a short lecture about how risky dealing with fire can be, and he and Darren leave. A while later, the surgeon gets excited when Zen begins awaking at the medical area. He then informs Zen that he has a visitor as the man in black arrives on the scene. Two months later, in the present day, Captain Grant resigns from the military. He gets an anonymous letter inviting him to an exchange of war stories over lunch. However, he is kidnapped an brought to the scrap yard, where he is confronted by the mysterious man in black, who holds him at swordpoint. He reveals that he invited Grant there to kill him, since he had spotted him in the military stronghold. Aura states that he has lost patience with the Thin Controller and his engines meddling with his affairs, then reveals that his plan involves fire changing Sodor forever. He then tells Grant that his name is Sir Frederick Aura. However, Grant is in disbelief that Aura was knighted, and tells him that his plan failed due to the engines of Sodor. Aura, angered by this, knocks Grant down a flight of steps. He follows him down and tells him that this is only the first phase of his plan. He tells Grant that there can be no remaining loose ends. He then runs Grant through with his sword, killing him and stating that it was an honor to have "worked with him." Characters *Edward *James *Diesel *BoCo *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Arthur *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Harold *Lars *Splatter and Dodge *Rusty *Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster *The Thin Controller *Sir Frederick Aura *General Zen *The Doctor *Walter Sliggs *Darren *Hitman (does not speak) *The Rock Stars (does not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *George (cameo) *Madge (cameo) *Ben (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Patriot (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *Vegard (cameo) *Weaver (cameo) *The Fat Controller (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based off of the TUGS episode of the same name. *The medic that appeared at the end of the episode is the same one who appeared in James Goes on a Trip. *This episode is the third multi-part episode of Enterprising Engines, following Mavis and the Tornado and Rock-Star, and is the only four-part episode. *First speaking roles of General Zen, Captain Grant, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, and Sir Frederick Aura. *This episode marks the third on-screen death in the Enterprising Engines series, the first being Goliath in Bon Voyage, the second being Patriot in Grim Messengers of Doom. It is also the first on-screen death of a human in the Enterprising Engines series. *Stock footage from Double Whammy and Cannon Fodder are used. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.20.07 AM.png|Filibuster exiting his shed in the military base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.21.21 AM.png|The Thin Controller and Darren outside the military base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.26.36 AM.png|Several soldiers inside the military base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.39.02 AM.png|Several diesels outside the military base. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.48.57 AM.png|Harold watching the chaos unfold. James fire.jpg|James caught in the blaze. Firing Fire-arms!.jpg|General Zen and his soldiers fire in the air. BoCo in the fire .jpg|BoCo and Derek. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.28.32 AM.png|George working inside the base. duncanincannonfodder.png|Stock footage Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 3.22.39 PM.png|The Rock Stars inside the base. Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.31.49 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura and his hitman. Charlie.png munitionsjamesedwardbocoarthurandrusty.png Theenginesandproteusghost.png Proteusclimbingtheincline.png arthurleaveswiththemunitions.png|Arthur takes the fuel trucks away. DieselNormaninMunitions.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Multi-Part Episodes